Lady of the Dark Kingdom
by Marissya
Summary: Dreams can come true. Even if they are not pure.
1. prolog

Kagome has always been plagued by dreams, dreams of a dark kingdom and people cheering her name. She has never told her friends of her dreams.

When everyone's favorite demon lord shows up, declaring Kagome as his true mate, her life becomes hectic, and her dreams increase as her powers grow.


	2. It begins

(There it was. The last jewel shards all she had to do was kill him, the vile half-demon who killed Kikyo.)

Kagome: "Die Naraku."

Naraku: "now, now priestess would you really risk your friends life"

Kagome: "No my power will not harm him it only effects that which I want it to"

(Her hands glow with blue light and a beam of light shoots from her hand and kills Naraku)

END DREAM

Kikyo: "Kagome. I need to talk with you meet me by the Tree of Ages"

(15 minutes later)

Kagome: "What is it?"

Kikyo: "You know I think of you as a sister now right?"

Kagome: "Yeah you said that when you became InuYasha's beloved mate"

Kikyo: "I want to teach you an attack that will only harm who you want it to it is made of the same energy as your arrow when you shoot a demon. What you do is just like you do when you go to shoot an arrow is gather your energy in your hands. Now instead of directing it into your arrow direct it at that tree)

(Kagome's hands glow blue and a beam of light hits the tree. When they inspect the tree they see that it has a huge scorch mark on it)

Kikyo: "Good job you got that one very well. Ready to head back"

Kagome: "I'll come back in a while I need to be alone for a while"

(Kikyo leaves and Kagome sits down and starts thinking)

Kagome: "_InuYasha and kikyo are together and happy, Miroku and Sango left for the Demon Slayers Village a few days ago to repair her boomerang and they are dating, everyone is so happy but I'm not. I gave up my happiness for everyone else's happiness I wonder if I'll ever be happy. How can I my dreams show me nothing I concentrate on my future love but I only get visions of a tall guy with long hair_"

Kikyo: "Kagome It's been a while I cane to make sure you are okay"

Kagome: "I'm fine I was thinking I'll come back now"

(She feels a huge sorrow descend on her)

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: "Why did Rin have to fall ill with that sickness?"

Kirika: "Milord I have a letter from all of the lords"

Sesshomaru: "What do they say?"

Kirika: "That females in their lands have become ill and nothing can help them they want you to consult the Mirror of Life"

Sesshomaru: "I will look into it leave me"

(He goes over to the Mirror of Truth)

Sesshomaru: "What do I do if the demons die you die?"

(He is given visions of the past and future then is shown a girl with black hair and brown eyes.)

Sesshomaru: "Kirika I will be taking a leave of absence you are in charge"

(He goes to see Rin)

Sesshomaru: "Rin I am going to find a cure for this I will be back as soon as I can"

I would like a few reviews THANKS FOR SUCH A QUICK REVIEW EVERYONE

I know this is short I have to pick up my mom from work If I misspell anything please tell me

Many thank-you's

_**Marissya**_


	3. True mates?

(At the village by InuYasha's forest)

DREAM

Kagome: "Who are you? I can sense you. You cannot hide from me"

(A man jumps down in front of her. He has long hair and stands 6 feet tall)

Man: "**Ver reisa ku'chae. Kem surah shei'tani.** You will never need to face anything alone ever again. For I will be with you always"

(That is pronounced V – err Rays – ah Coo – chay. K – em – sir – ah Shay – tan – I)

Kagome: "What? _It sounds familiar what does it mean?_ I don't know what you are saying?"

Man: "Your soul calls out. Mine answers beloved"

Kagome: "_That's why it sounds so familiar. It's what a demon says when they find a soul mate_"

(She slumps down in a faint)

END DREAM

(It is evening

(Kagome sits up and notices everyone else is still awake)

Kikyo: "Are you okay? You look pale"

Kagome: "Yeah just a strange dream"

(She gets dressed and grabs her bow and arrows, her sword and her acoustic guitar)

Kagome: "Hey guys I'm going out to practice for a while"

(She heads out of the hut)

Kikyo: "I am worried about her InuYasha"

InuYasha: "She is strong I know she will be fine… Besides we are the only ones here"

(He wraps an arm around her and kisses her)

InuYasha: "Lets take advantage of the alone time"

Kikyo: "After we put some flowers on my sisters grave. _It's a shame keade didn't make it through the winter. But at least she is not suffering any more_"

InuYasha: "If you want to"

(With Kagome)

Kagome: "Well my archery is top notch. And I can fight as good as Sango with a blade. I guess I can practice my playing"

(She pulls out her guitar)

Kagome: "A hand to wait along the road  
A laugh to lighten any load  
A place to bring a burden heart  
And heal the ache of sorrow's dart

Who'd willing share in joy or tears  
And help to ease the darkest fears  
Or my soul like his own defends  
And all because he was my friend

No grave could hold so free a soul  
I see him in the frisking foal  
I hear him laughing on the breeze  
That stirs the very tops of trees

He soars with falcons on the wing  
He hears the song that night birds sing  
Death never dared him captive keep  
He lies not there, he does not sleep

But there is silence at my side  
That haunts the place he used to ride  
And my Companions can't belay  
The loss that I sustained that day

How bleak the future now has grown  
Since I must face it all alone  
My road is weary, dark and steep  
And it is for myself I weep"

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: "_Who is singing? She sounds so sad_"

(He feels the song go to his soul and feels the girl's soul pulling at him. He takes off running towards the voice)

(Kagome feels the presence of a strong demon)

Kagome: "Who are you? I can sense you. You cannot hide from me"

(A man jumps down in front of her. He has long hair and stands 6 feet tall)

Man: "**Ver reisa ku'chae. Kem surah shei'tani.** You will never need to face anything alone ever again. Do not weep. For I will be with you always"

(That is pronounced V – err Rays – ah Coo – chay. K – em – sir – ah Shay – tan – I)

Kagome: "What? _It sounds familiar what does it mean?_ I don't know what you are saying?"

Man: "Your soul calls out. Mine answers beloved"

Kagome: "_That's why it sounds so familiar. It's what a demon says when they find a soul mate_"

(She slumps down in a faint and he catches her grateful his arm has grown back He holds her to his chest and stares at her)

Sesshomaru: "_This must be the girl The Mirror sent me to find but that doesn't explain how a human can Soul Mate a demon? There must be something going on that The Mirror didn't tell me about_"

(He holds her close to his chest as he sits down on the ground. She slowly comes to in his arms)

Kagome: "Lord Sesshomaru why did you say that to me"

(She is afraid of him)

Sesshomaru: "You are the one the gods declared to be my soul mate **Ver reisa ku'chae. Kem surah shei'tani.** Do not fear me I shall never harm you"

Kagome: "What do you want with me I cannot go with you I must finish the search for the jewel of four souls"

Sesshomaru: "If you will not come with me I shall come with you I cannot be away from you at all for you are my **shei'tani**, my beloved, my soul mate."

(He looks at her and kisses her cheek)

Kagome: "You can't come your brother will kill you if you do _I do not even know him that well and I cannot stand the thought of him dying_"

Sesshomaru: "He brought that dead priestess into the group for more fire power you can do the same"

Kagome: "Let me run it by InuYasha first if he does not like it if you cannot come"

Sesshomaru: "The half breed cannot decide for me whether I stay by my true mates side"

Kagome: "Then lets go back to the group and get you settled in lord Sesshomaru"

(They head back to the village hand in hand)

InuYasha: "Kikyo I smell Sesshomaru near the god tree"

Kikyo: "What that's where Kagome is"

InuYasha: "Damn Lets hurry"

(They get to the edge of the village to see Kagome and Sesshomaru walk out of the woods hand in hand)

InuYasha: "Kagome what is he doing here?"

Kikyo: "Kagome he's holding your hand"

InuYasha: "Get away from Kagome. WIND SCAR!"

(Sesshomaru pulls Kagome to him and jumps out of the wind scars path)

Sesshomaru: "Half demon, if you put my **Shei'tani** in harms way I will kill you"

Kikyo: "Shei'tani?! Kagome is your soul mate?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes and she is mine. **Ve sha kem.**"

(Pronounced Vay – sha – k – em)

(He looks at her)

Sesshomaru: "You are mine."

Kagome: "Yes I am yours"

InuYasha: "no I won't allow this you cannot be here leave"

Kagome: "Let me talk to Sesshomaru then he will leave. Sesshomaru please can we go to The Tree of Ages for a minute?"

(They head to The Tree of Ages)

Sesshomaru: "If I leave you will fall ill and waste away I cannot do this to you"

Kagome: "You must"

Sesshomaru: "**Nei Shei'tani.** I must not I will take you to find the shards my self"

(Pronounced Nay Shay – tan – I)

Kagome: "no this is what we will do because he cannot stand his sister being in pain and he will not leave me behind seek us out in a week and then join Trust me"

(Sesshomaru kisses her hands then holds then to his forehead)

Sesshomaru: "**Doreh shabeila de.** So shall it be. I will come back for you."

(Pronounced Door – ah Sha – bay – la day)

(He leaves and as Kagome makes her way back to the village she gets a small headache)

Kagome: "He's gone InuYasha."

Kikyo: "Are you okay? You look like you are hurting"

Kagome: "It's nothing I tripped. I'm going back to bed"

Sorry it took so long to update I had to get enrolled in school


End file.
